Intense Massage
by my elsanna otp
Summary: Elsa goes to the massage parlor after her friend Ariel drags her there, and gets more than she asked for. Elsanna g!p Anna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's just a small one shot I made up after soem thought so enjoy.**

**And this is g!p Anna so beware!**

* * *

"Come on Elsa it'll be fun" Elsa's friend Ariel said.

Elsa shook her head. "Ariel seriously that's not for me a bunch of strangers touching my nude body no. thank. you". Elsa went back to her work.

Ariel sighed and leaned against the desk propping her elbows on the desk and staring at Elsa with the pout.

"Come on Els your really stressing out trying to study for exams you need to relax". Ariel stated matter of factly.

Elsa sighed and set down her pen looking up at Ariel in her puppy dog pout face.

"Oh god not that look Ariel please" Elsa covered her eyes but Ariel didn't let up.

Elsa looked at Ariel again and groaned dropping her head on the desk. Ariel was to much for her.

"There is no way your letting up on this are you" Elsa sighed tiredly.

"Nope not in a million years, come Elsa it'll be fun for the first time in forever relax, hey maybe I'll give you a massage myself".

Elsa glared up at her and Ariel stuck her tongue out at her.

Elsa sighed once again and Ariel slapped her forehead.

"Ack what was that for" Elsa rubbed her forehead.

Ariel giggled. "Your starting to sound like an old lady with how much you sigh". Ariel made a face and Elsa laughed.

"So come in Elsa get your lazy ass up and let's go get rubbed by really hot guys, and in your case girls " Ariel stretched out the world girls.

"Fuck you" Elsa threw a pen at Ariel and the girl laughed.

"That's the sprit now come on" Ariel winked and sashayed out the door.

Elsa sighed and grabbed her bag, god she was whipped. She headed or the door not know what she got herself into.

* * *

Oh god what did she get herself into.

Elsa sat in the waiting room with Ariel and a few other people waiting for hers and Ariel's turn.

There was only two massager today. A very handsome dark haired male named Eric and a cute redhead.

Every patient that went in and out looked so much better coming out than going in. Elsa really wanted to get one now.

She almost jumped out of her seat when they called her and Ariel's name.

Ariel laughed and they were lead down the hallway by a lady. She pointed to two different doors and Elsa looked at Ariel.

Ariel shrugged "it'll be fine I wanted some alone time with that hot guy have fun Elsa" Ariel skipped into the room.

Elsa took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was with an adjoined bathroom. In the middle of the room was the soft looking massage bed. Around the took was nice looking flowers and on the walls were colorful looking paintings and the atmosphere overall was calming.

That cute girl came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and Elsa could see her closely.

She was beautiful to say the least. Elsa could now see the freckles dotted over her nose and under her eyes and the deep blue of her eyes. So energetic and alive Elsa probably looked like shit right now.

"Hi I'm Anna and I'll be your masseuse for today" the girl Anna held out her hand and Elsa shook it. "My names Elsa".

"Oh Elsa that's a pretty name like you" the masseuse's eyes widened.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to. That was very unprofessional of me I-" she was cut off when Elsa giggled softly.

"That's quiet fine Anna, and thank you" Elsa smiled and the girl blushed.

Awkward silence filed the room till Anna bounced over to a closet and handed her a towel and robe instructing her to change in the bathroom.

Elsa nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

She came out with a towel around her waist with the robe covering the rest.

Anna looked up from her magazine. She looked Elsa up and down the looked away pointing to the bed. Anna got up and fixed her professional dress

"O-okay just hope up there and d-ditch the robe and we'll g-get started" the masseuse stuttered and Elsa did as she was told.

Elsa laid down on bed and ditched her robe. Even with the towel around her waist she felt exposed, naked with her back exposed like this.

"Okay so I'll get started okay just um p-put you head in the thing in front of you" Ana sounded nervous. Elsa wondered if all massagers were as nervous as Anna sounded.

She felt the bed shift a little and she knew Anna was there over top of her. Elsa was to her complete biding. The thought made Elsa shiver slightly.

Anna looked down at the beautiful girl under her. Her back was perfectly smooth looking and toned. Anna could see the muscles shifting as Elsa moved. Anna shivered excitedly as her hands made contact with Elsa's very stiff muscles almost moaning at the feel of Elsa's cool smooth skin. She felt herself twitch but ignored it for now.

Elsa bit her lip not to moan as Anna's very warm hands made contact with her skin. This was already starting to feel good.

She relaxed slightly as the masseuse's expert hands worked her tense shoulder muscles hitting every spot. Elsa felt herself becoming ever slightly aroused by this.

Anna worked her hands over Elsa's tense muscles till they were loosened she felt herself twitch again but ignored it.

She leaned down lower and she could feel the blonde's body heat.

Elsa's breath quickened as she felt the girl lean down. Elsa could feel her warm breath on her neck and her knees touch Elsa's thighs.

Elsa just thought if she flipped around the girl would be straddling her. The thought made a wave of arousal hit her body unexpectedly and Elsa fought the urge to flip over and ruin the girl above her.

Anna felt the girls body heat increase anymore and Anna smiled knowing she was having this effect on the girl. She dared to lean down even lower as she worked Elsa's neck. Anna leaned down till her stomach was lightly pressed against Elsa's back.

Elsa shivered as she felt Anna's stomach press into her back. She wiggled her hips slightly as Anna's expert hands worked her hips slowly.

Elsa was just in heaven as Anna's hands worked her body like a instrument. She felt the redhead's hands moved back up to her neck. Elsa couldn't hold back her moan as Anna's hands made there way into her hair and lightly tugged.

Elsa stiffened up again. Oh_ shit did she hear that'_.

Anna must not have heard her or ignored because her hands kept working Elsa skull slightly and Elsa became putty again

Anna heard Elsa moan and almost jumped her right there. She felt herself harden after that.

After what felt like such a short time Anna was done with Elsa's upper body and the massages was pretty much over.

"Well we're down but you still seem tense is there anything else you want me to do, cause I know something that can ease you up" Anna massaged Elsa's shoulders as she seductively talked to her. She felt Elsa shiver under her and her hips shifted slightly.

Anna smiled and her hand rested on Elsa's exposed thigh. She felt the girl shift under her again as Anna trailed her hand up Elsa's thigh slowly towards her heat.

"Well what do you say Elsa" she purred out the girls name. The blonde nodded and Anna chuckled and flipped the girl over without warning.

Elsa was beautiful her body was toned and beautifully pale. Her breasts rose and fell slightly in anticipation as she looked up at Anna with desire clearly written on her face.

Elsa didn't even try to cover herself up as she liked up at the beautiful redhead that was straddling her. Her talented hand a few inches away from her hidden probably drenched womanhood.

Anna without anymore warning threw off the towel leaving Elsa exposed completely. If Anna wasn't hard earlier she could drill through a wall now. She smiled down at the girl and began to kiss her neck and Elsa moaned.

She felt Elsa grab her hair and sink her hands in. Anna hummed happily as she kissed down Elsa's neck then latched her mouth on Elsa's nipple and the girl under her moaned slightly.

She felt Elsa reach for the zipper on her dress and Anna swatted her hand away and sucked her nipple pointedly.

Elsa just gripped the bed with her hands as Anna went to the other nipple and her other hand cupped Elsa's wet pussy.

Elsa lifted her hips into the touch and Anna giggled. "Very eager aren't we" Anna teased and Elsa only nodded looking up at her with barely concealed want.

Anna trailed her fingers up and down Elsa's pussy wetting them with her arousal.

Elsa just withered and moaned under her. She cried out in pleasure as Anna's strong finger slid inside her. She bucked her hips against the digit and Anna moved in slowly and added another finger and Elsa whined for her to go faster.

"If you want" Anna said against Elsa's ear as she plunged her two fingers in and Elsa cried out in pleasure.

Anna set up a fast pace. She buried her fingers knuckle deep then pulled them out the plunged them back in fast. It being easy with how wet the girl was. Elsa withered and moaned even more under her as she grabbed at anything.

Elsa felt her release building as Anna's fingers fucked her strong and hard. Anna's thumb found Elsa's clit and with a few swirls Elsa came undone under her. Her whole body tensed as she came hard around Anna's fingers.

Anna smiled as she looked down at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Elsa's face written in extreme pleasure as she came firm Anna's ministrations.

Anna pulled out her dripping fingers as Elsa came down from her high.

Anna looked at her wet fingers them stuck them in her mouth moaned loudly at the taste and her member throbbed to be where those fingers were.

Anna opened her eyes as she felt Elsa's hand pull down Anna's zipper to her dress.

Anna smirked and stood up and threw it off. She saw Elsa's wide eyes expression as she stared at the bulge in Anna's underwear.

Elsa looked up at her with a come hither motion and Anna shiver and straddled the blonde again but Elsa flipped them over.

"Now it's my turn to loosen you up" Elsa purred and Anna throbbed for attention.

Wit an expert hand Elsa threw off Anna's bra and immediately latched onto a nipple of Anna's petite freckled breast and Anna hissed in pleasure.

Elsa's other hand worked the other nipple and Anna was withering under her in pleasure.

Elsa then kissed Anna's neck as her hand trailed down to the bulge in Anna's pants and cupped her. Anna moaned and thrashed her hips upward as Elsa rubbed her threw her underwear.

Elsa pulled off the masseuse's underwear in one swift movement and Anna's erection sprang free.

Elsa sat up and looked down at Anna's cock it was huge. Elsa whined she felt herself getting excited from the size.

Elsa's hand gripped Anna's rock hard erection and Anna moaned more as the blonde began to pump with her one hand. Elsa pumped it becoming easier with Anna's pre cum leaking form the tip.

Anna moaned as Elsa's warm hand gave her a great hand job. She almost exploded as Elsa gave her head sucking on the tip with her warm wet mouth.

Elsa inched downward till she had half of Anna's erection in her mouth moaning at the salty sweet essence. The redhead was moaning under her.

_God her moans are sexy_. Elsa worked Anna for while longer till the girl was worked up enough then she let go with a pop.

Anna whined at the loss of contact. Then her eyes almost fell out of her sockets as Elsa lined her dripping pussy up with Anna's cock.

The redhead grabbed Elsa's hips and massaged them. They both cried out as Elsa plunged down on Anna's cock sheathing her fully.

Elsa began to ride Anna. She was so big and she felt really good.

"God your so big" Elsa moaned as she rode Anna.

Anna groaned at the tightness, the warmth, an wetness that was Elsa. She bucked her hips up to Elsa's and she cried out in pure pleasure.

"And your so tight oh gods" Anna moaned right back as she slammed into Elsa.

They set up a pace quickly both wanting release. Elsa came down on Anna as the redhead bucked up at the same time.

Anna felt like she was about to explode from this insane pleasure she was getting. She felt Elsa start to contract around her as she almost reached her peak.

Anna reached a hand down and grounded a thumb against Elsa's clit and the girl came undone on top of her. Elsa's pussy squeezed Anna's cock as she came hard. Stars exploded behind her eyelids. Anna came right after as Elsa's pussy squeezed her cock pleasantly and Anna went to heaven.

Els collapsed on top of Anna and they lay panting as they recovered from there organsms.

All stress and tenseness was gone from Elsa's body and all she felt was a good throbbing thought her body.

Anna pulled out and they both groaned at the sensation. Elsa got up on wobbly legs and grabbed her towel and went to get changed as if nothing happened.

Elsa came out and Anna was leaning against the bed waiting for her completely clothed and smiling.

"Well that was very relaxing wasn't it now" Anna purred.

Elsa nodded "yes I agree very much" she sashayed up to Anna and kissed her cheek.

"I'm very happy I came" she made her way towards the door but Anna spun her around and smashed their lips together.

Elsa moaned and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

They pulled away both smiling like idiots. Anna escorted Elsa out to the waiting room again and Ariel was waiting for her.

"Well this was very fun Elsa I hope you enjoyed it" she handed Elsa a card winked and left as Ariel ran up to her. Her redhead friend was glowing.

"Oh god Elsa you look so much better and you won't guess what happened to me". Ariel grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her out talking a mile a minute. Elsa smiled and looked at the card.

Scrawled on it was Anna's personal phone number and on the back was her address and a note reading.

'I had a very fun time if you want another massage just call' there was a winky face after it.

Elsa smiled and put the number in her contacts she would definitely call for another session.

* * *

**well that was fun now wasn't it.. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Lover out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second and probably last instalment for this two shot so... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Elsa looked at her phone and at the ten digit number punched into it ready to be called.

Elsa let out a shaky breath she shouldn't be so nervous it's only gonna be another massage. Elsa hit the call button and clutched the phone as she heard the ring waiting for Anna to pick up.

"Hello Elsa" Anna said expectedly. Elsa's he's jumped at the redheads soft voice over the phone. "H-how did you know it was me"? Elsa asked trying not to let her voice shake.

She heard Anna chuckle softly. "Well I only give my number out to a few choice people and I figured this was your number... So what can I do for you" Anna asked though Elsa knew Anna knew what she wanted.

"Well I was wondering if you might have time for that massage" Elsa rubbed the back of her neck as the phone was quiet for a moment and she could practically her Anna smile.

"Sure babe when would you like me and where" Elsa blushed as she heard Anna's sultry voice and knew that had a double meaning.

"W-well would my house be fine" Elsa bit her lip. "Sure what time" Anna said.

Elsa smiled "um how bout seven I have work to do". Elsa gave her directions.

"Sure, alright can't wait to see you" Anna purred and the line went dead.

Elsa fell back against the couch. Now that wasn't hard was it. Elsa thought it is going to be a massage nothing more. Elsa promised herself. Though somehow she hoped it would turn into something more. She shook her head and got back to work.

Elsa sat around in her room and studied for her finals in college she was in her last year majoring in law. Once five o'clock came around she begun to clean her apartment. She put on a blue button down blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. The doorbell rung at seven and Elsa practically jumped out of her chair. She checked herself in the mirror and opened the door. Anna was standing there in a pair of white jeans that hugged her legs and a long sleeved red blouse that brought out her hair. She was smiling.

"Um h-h hello again Anna come in" Elsa opened the door wider and Anna walked looking around the place it was spacious, clean, and homey.

"Very nice house Elsa" Anna turned around to look at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Elsa smiled. "Thank you Anna" awkward silence came and Anna was the first to speak.

"Well um do you want to right to the massage or do we get to know each other first" Anna said simply but there was a fire behind her eyes that Elsa felt herself blush at.

"Um s-sure we can get to now each other better... So do you do this with all your clients" Elsa asked looking at the ground.

Anna giggled at the girls cutness and raised the Elsa's chin with fingers till she was looking her in the eye.

"Only with the ones I like" Anna purred and Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Alright so would you like something to drink" Elsa asked being a good host. Anna smiled as the Elsa began to warm up.

"Hot chocolate please" Elsa nodded telling Anna to make her herself at home as she made that.

Anna sat down on the couch and looked through the TV stations interested in noting in particular she thought of the blonde. She really liked her and just wanted her to warm up to her, and of course have sex again but that could always wait.

Elsa glided around the kitchen as she made the hot chocolate she was nervous around Anna probably because they had sex a few days ago and parted as strangers. Well now I can get to know her... She is really pretty. Elsa smiled to herself as she walked over and handed Anna the hot chocolate and she drank her tea.

"Mmm very good thank you Elsa" Anna smiled and the blonde returned that smiled.

"So I take it your studying for law" Anna inclined her head towards the stack of books on the table.

Elsa nodded. "Yup just finishing up my last year then I already have a job at the law firm in town, I really like to help people". Elsa talked animatedly about her work for a few minutes and Anna just sat back intrigued on how energetic she was about he whole ordeal.

"Oh wow I keep talking I'm sorry that's not like me" Elsa blushed and took another sip of her tea.

Anna smiled and shook her head. "That's fine I ramble all the time as well" Anna giggled and Elsa joined.

"So do you go to school for anything" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

"Well yeah I'm in school for massaging as you already know I'm in my last year and that's why I already work at the parlor. I just like to her people you know when they are having a bad day a massage can really help. It also helps stress and bad muscles." Anna began to ramble but stopped herself.

"I guess we have that thing in common" Elsa said shyly and they both locked eyes they begun to warm up to one another.

They talked for the next hour about various things.

Anna, Elsa found out was a very good chef on top of being a masseur. She was about the same age as Elsa only a year younger. Elsa began to like this girl a lot.

Elsa, Anna found out was a very accomplished pianist in her spare time. Anna found herself falling for the girl even more.

"So should we... Get to the massage" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

Elsa lead Anna to her room where there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room a TV and other furnishings.

Elsa went into the a joined bathroom and Anna rolled up her sleeves she became excites she couldn't wait to make the blonde feel good again with another massage and maybe something more.

Elsa came out clad in only a towel and underwear on. Anna felt herself heat up and look away trying not to stare at those sexy legs as they walked across the room.

Elsa smirked as she saw the effect she had on the redhead. She stripped her towel a bit more confident than the last massage she had and lay down on the bed draping the towel over her butt and down her legs. She told Anna she could look now.

The redhead turned around and she felt herself become very warm. Elsa was laying there's wearing nothing but a robe covering her legs. Her pale back glistened in the pale light her muscles moved under the skin. Anna calmed herself down and knelt on the bed putting her knees on either side of Elsa's thighs.

"O-ok ready to start" Anna said trying to conceal her excitement.

Elsa nodded not trusting her voice to fail her. She shivered slightly as Anna's warm hands touched her back.

Those wonderful hands first worked on her shoulder muscles kneading the tense muscles. Elsa hummed slightly as Anna worked out a specific knot in her back. Anna smiled feeling accomplished.

"You know Elsa" Ana leaned down to whisper in Elsa's ear "you shouldn't work yourself to hard it's not good for you" Elsa nodded silently.

"You know I can give you a massage any time you like" the words slipped out of Anna's mouth before she thought. She held her breath waiting for Elsa's response.

"That'd be nice" Elsa sighed and Anna smiled and begun to moved downward working on the muscles in Elsa's lower back. She reached Elsa's hips. Then she worked her way back up to Elsa's neck.

Elsa's body was on fire with the pleasure Anna's simple hands could enact. Anna hit a particular stress spot on her neck and a moan escaped her lips. She tensed up feeling awkward. She felt Anna's hands stop for a second then kept going. She heard Anna let out a shaky breath and move slightly above her. Elsa fought a smile as she knew she had an effect on the girl. Anna was also having an effect on Elsa she was so warm. She knew she was turned on.

When Elsa had let out that moan Anna stiffened figuratively and literary. She felt herself get hard at the moan Elsa had produced. She dared and went over that knot again with her talented fingers and she heard Elsa whined slightly. She smirked and leaned down her hard on poked Elsa's back.

"Is this good" Anna purred into Elsa's ear.

Elsa nodded. "Yes that feels really good" Elsa all but moaned as Anna's fingers repeatedly went over that pleasurable pressure point. She felt herself getting wet as she felt something hard poke her back and Elsa knew what it was.

"Do you want to feel some thing even more good" Anna said seductively.

Elsa's libido skyrocketed as Anna whispered in her ear._ Oh to hell with it._

Elsa flipped herself over looking at Anna with a heated look. Anna was straddling her her body. Elsa could see her hard on through the jeans. She looked up at Anna who's eyes were lidded and dark with desire.

Anna hardened even more as Elsa stared at her heatedly. Her bare plump breasts rising and falling in anticipation. Her hair slightly a mess. 'Beautiful" Anna thought as she leaned down and captured Elsa's soft lips and stars exploded behind her eyes.

Elsa sighed into the kiss the feeling of Anna's soft lips upon hers felt so right. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck bringing her closer.

Anna moved her hands to rest on Elsa's hips and threw the towel onto the floor leaving Elsa almost fully bare to her.

Anna sat up still straddling Elsa and looked down at her. She pulled her shirt up and over her head throwing it somewhere and Elsa sat up freeing Anna of her bra.

Ana pushed Elsa back down onto the bed and kissed her again slipping her tongue into Elsa's mouth and the two tongues battled. Elsa tasted of mint and winter.

Elsa's hands splayed over Anna's smooth back as she made out with the masseuse.

Anna lowered her body even more and she reached between their bodies and tweaked one of Elsa's hard nipples between her fingers and the blonde let out a gasp. Anna kissed down Elsa's neck and nipped that sensitive spot behind her ear causing Elsa to buck her hips up hitting Anna's bulge with her center.

Ana hummed at the slight friction and kissed down Elsa's pale body's and latched onto a nipple.

Elsa moaned as Anna sucked and nipped her nipples. She held Anna's head and hand down with her hands as she withered in the pleasure.

She wanted_ more_ though. She wrapped her legs around Anna's hips and grounded her hot center against Anna's erection hidden by her jeans.

Anna groaned as Elsa ground against her clothed erection and leaned down low and ground against Elsa's very warm center.

Elsa wanted _more,_ she wanted Anna. She released Anna's head and moved between them and popped open the button of Anna's jeans hoping she would get the idea.

Anna sat up as she felt Elsa pop the button in her jeans.

She pulled the jeans off her legs leaving her and Elsa in only one piece of clothing.

She straddled Elsa again and kissed her. She reached between their bodies and snaked her hand under Elsa's underwear and cupped the blondes very hot and wet sex.

Elsa cried out and bucked her pussy up into Anna's hands.

"Your so wet" Anna whispered as she began to finger Elsa.

Elsa was withering and moaning softly under Anna's fingers. She wanted more.

She flipped them over with surprising strength and pulled Anna's fingers out of her pussy. She pulled her underwear off her long legs as Anna watched hardening now to full mast as she watched.

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as Elsa knelt between her legs and pulled her underwear off her erection sprang free.

Elsa whined Anna looked so big. Elsa shivered in anticipation.

She gripped Anna's cock and the redhead hissed in pleasure as Elsa pumped up and down with her hand. She ran her thumb over the sensitive slit collecting pre cum and lubricating Anna's cock.

"Elsa please let me fuck you, I want you" Anna moaned out and sat up yanking Elsa into a kiss.

The blonde pulled away and smirked. She straddled Anna and lined her dripping wanting pussy with Anna's cock and with a hodded look at Anna she plunged down onto Anna's hard perfect cock sheathing her in one motion. Both girls moaned they echoed off the walls as pleasure took them.

Elsa felt so warm and tight so pleasurably tight. She let Elsa have free reign first as the blonde got used to her length then began to ride her she stared at Elsa's bouncing breasts. The pleasure was so good. The friction sent their hairs on end.

Elsa moved up and down on Anna she was so big and felt so good as she massaged Elsa's walls. She screamed as Anna began to buck up into her. She grabbed the blondes hips and thrust into her with passion using different angles trying to find that spot inside Elsa that enacted the most pleasure.

Elsa screamed again as Anna hit that spot and her walls contracted around Anna's cock pleasurably. They moved faster and in sync both wanting that sweet release as their bodies were on fire with the pleasure they both received.

Elsa felt her release start to build.

"Anna I'm close faster" Elsa moaned out as she moved with a wild passion in her lover.

Anna moved faster as well she felt her release close. "Me to" Anna reached down and ground a thumb on Elsa's clit and that was it.

Elsa came with a scream as she contracted around Anna. White hot bliss course through her and stars exploded behind her eyes.

Anna moaned as Elsa came as she looked at the beautiful sight. She came seconds after embedding herself deep inside Elsa as the blonde squeezed her. Anna came and spilled her warm essence inside Elsa. The pleasure overloaded her mind. They stayed like that panting in the afterglow of their orgasms.

They looked at each other and smiled kissing lazily Anna slid out and they groaned for they were both still sensation.

They lay down under the covers and cuddled close to one another.

"Hey Anna" Elsa asked she looked like she was asleep.

"Mm what is it Elsa" Ana stared at her lovingly.

"Could we make this a thing like being together it doesn't have to be sex all the time but like us... Together" Elsa said.

"Mm hell yeah" Anna mumbled and kissed Elsa cuddling her to her. They both fell asleep happy as ever.

* * *

**soo how was it... Reviews are always appreciated as is prompts and stuff I could write for you guys... Alright see yeah later...**

**Lover out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovers this is the final chapter so... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

When Elsa woke up and Anna was there it wasn't awkward it was comfortable silence. They had breakfast together actually and Anna said she needed to get to work but she would see Elsa some time soon. So now Elsa is lazing around on her couch thinking of Anna.

She and her had a lot in common not just sexual appeal. She was really looking forward to hanging out with Anna, she was funny. Elsa wondered if she should visit her at the spa again. She thought better of it she had to study for finals Anna said she'd call later anyway.

She got to work looking at case files and notes for the end of the year project. They has to figure out if the man was guilty or innocent of the charges of murder.

Elsa worked till her hand was cramped and her eyes blurry. She went to bed even thought it was only four o'clock. She let sleep overcome her. She awoke to something warm and she snuggled closer hugging whatever it was. It giggled. Elsa propped open one eye and saw a beautiful redhead in her bed.

"I must still be dreaming there's a beautiful angel in my bed" Elsa mumbled and closed her eyes again smiling and snuggled closer to Anna.

Anna's face was red enough to rival her hair. "Actually I think your the beautiful one" Anna kissed Elsa's nose and the girl wiggled it. Anna giggled at Elsa's cutness and kissed her again on the lips to which Elsa responded by rolling on top of Anna.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down at the woman beneath her that she deeply liked. "Morning" she said as she snuggled into Anna's neck and the girl ran a hand up and down Elsa's almost lulling the girl back to sleep. "Actually" Anna laughed. "It's six in the evening and I wanted to take you out for dinner now feet up lazy" Anna poked Elsa's sides and she squeaked falling off of Anna and landed on her butt on the floor. Anna looked down amused.

"Ticklish are we I can use that later" Anna said amused and Elsa got up and stuck her tongue out at her.

"So explain to me how you got in my house" Elsa sat down raising an eyebrow and smirked.

Anna was taken aback by the look it was downright sexy. "Um well smarty your door was unlocked. I said I was coming by later" Anna grinned and Elsa face palmed falling back on her bed.

"Sorry I forgot can you forgive me" Elsa said playfully and Anna giggled and stood up holding out a hand which Elsa took.

"Well since you so cute I will forgive you" Anna kissed her and Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. They lazily kissed for a few moments with no specific agenda. Just wanting to feel one another.

"So" Anna backed up breathless. "Shall we go to dinner" she asked as she straightened out her clothes.

Elsa finally realized what Anna was wearing. She had on light red summer dress with no shoulders that showed of her freckled shoulders, and hugged her curves nicely but still appropriate and flared out slightly at her knees where it ended. She had on black flats and her hair was left down and a single pearl necklace on her neck. Elsa stared open mouthed as she looked at Anna she looked beautiful to say the least. Anna squirmed under Elsa's gaze.

"Is it to much I can go change I-" she was cut off by Elsa's lips. Elsa pulled away and shook her head. "You look beautiful" Elsa insisted and Anna blushed deeply.

"Alright that's enough get changed were going to Tiana's restaurant". Elsa walked into her almost walk in closet and grabbed something and headed to the bathroom.

Elsa washed up quickly. She put her hair in a bun leaving a few strange to frame the side of her face. She but on an ice blue dress that hugged her softly. It stopped just below her knees. It had no shoulders but a light blue material that covered her arms and left a nice portion of her shoulders to be seen and slight cleavage. She put on blue flats a shade of purple-pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Tiana's was a very formal and famous restaurant one of the many chain restaurants the original one in New Orleans.

She walked out and Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. Elsa stood there in a hip hugging blue dress. He face even more beautiful with the slight make up and the way her hair framed her face. That dress made her legs go on forever and the slight cleavage would tease Anna all night. " E-elsa you look gorgeous a-a complete goddess " Anna stuttered out as she kept taking in Elsa's appearance.

Elsa smiled slightly at Anna's remark but her face lit up like christmas lights. "Um Anna when your done gawking can we go" Elsa was getting slightly self conscious under Anna's stare.

Anna shook her head. "Of course let's go milady" Anna held out her arm for Elsa which Elsa took and they were off.

Anna drove them to the restaurant stealing glances at the blonde goddess next to her.

They arrived at the restaurant and Anna jumped out and got the door for Elsa.

Elsa giggled. "Thank you good sire" she kissed Anna on the cheek and Anna blushed.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me._

They walked in and Anna said she had a reservation. They were seated at a window seat. Elsa looked around the place. It was very beautiful to say the least. The tables were elegantly placed. People in formal wear talking and having a good time. There was a chandelier over the dancing floor and a band in front if that. The place was decorated finely.

"Hello welcome to Tiana's what would you like to drink". The man had a light French accent. Elsa looked at the menu she knew what she wanted. "I'll have the champagne please" Elsa smiled at the wait her and he wrote it down. "Make that two, oh and some beignets" Anna smiled at Elsa and the blonde smiled back.

The looked through the menu till the beignets were set in front of them.

"Mmm oh I love these things" Anna said through a mouthful of beignets. Elsa giggled behind her hand at Anna's childness. They ate drank and talked of their majors till the waiter came back asking about dinner.

"Gumbo" they said in unison and laughed. Five minutes later their dinner came and they practically salivated. They dug in slight moans escaped both their lips. Their eyes clashed for a second then looked away shyly. They didn't talk till they finished their supper and the waiter took the plates away saying her would be back for dessert shortly.

"So how do you like it so far" Anna asked and took Elsa's hand across the table.

Elsa looked at her dreamily and sighed happily. "I love it this is great Anna thank you". The waiter came back.

"So what would you like for desert. We have chocolate cake, more beignets, chocolate fondue" he went on with a few more but Anna zeroed in on the fondue.

"Chocolate fondue please" Anna said and Elsa asked for the cake. Both still holding hands. They just looked at one another no words were spoken just unspoken promises.

The waiter came back smiling and set their plates in front of them and Anna cooed at the chocolate set in front of her. The pound cake, strawberries, marshmallow and a few others set in front of her along with the melted chocolate.

Anna dug in immediately taking the strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate then taking it into her mouth whole and moaned ever so slightly. She looked up at Elsa who was smirking at her.

"Hey shut up I love chocolate" Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa and the girl just shook her head and started on her chocolate cake.

"Mm Elsa taste this right now" Anna held out a chocolate covered strawberry and Elsa took it. She pushed it into her mouth very slowly keeping her eyes on Anna. She slipped her tongue out slowly getting the rest of the chocolate from her lips.

Anna looked away feeling very warm. "Alright try this" Elsa said and held out a forkful of cake to Anna. Her eyes widened at the taste that exploded in her mouth. They spent the rest of their time feeding one another, and finishing the champagne.

The waiter came back with the check and the girls bickered about who was paying for it. They settles in splitting the cost. The waiter came and grabbed the check " Vous et votre petite amie êtes belle ensemble " he smiled at Elsa and left.

Elsa blushed significantly and Anna looked at her confused. Elsa left a generous tip and they went to the car.

"So you wanna see my place" Anna asked and Elsa agreed excitedly.

They drove about ten minutes till they pulled into a nice looking house. Anna opened the door for Elsa and they walked inside. The house was big enough for two or three. When they walked in the living room was to the right and the stairs leading upstairs to the far left.

"Hey Kris" Anna yelled as she walked into the house. When no answer came she smiled triumphantly.

"Well looks like my roommate isn't here so we have to whole place to our-"she was cut off as Elsa kissed her. Anna submised and kissed Elsa back she felt her back hit the wall.

They broke the kiss both knowing exactly want the other wanted.

Anna flipped Elsa around and pushed her into the wall kissing her passionately and pushed their bodies flush together.

Elsa liked Anna being aggressive it was a turn on for her. She wrapped her legs around Anna and Anna lifted her up gripping her ass and brought her upstairs into Anna's bedroom.

Anna dropped her onto the bed carefully and lay against her as they kept kissing.

Elsa slipped her lip over Anna's mouth asking for entrance and Anna opened her mouth and the two muscles danced passionately. Elsa whined slightly as she felt Anna's semi hard cock poke her and she brought Anna closer.

Anna began to slightly grind into Elsa as her cock began to harden more.

Elsa tugged at the back of Anna's zipper and pulled it down. Anna sat up and pulled her dress off leaving her in a black lacy bra and boxers with a big bulge in them. Elsa looked at her heatedly and pushed Anna down onto the bed straddling her and began to pull her dress off.

Anna watched her her hard cock twitching with need. She watched Elsa pull the complicated dress up and off her body leaving her in a light blue bra and panties. Anna could see the stain of arousal already in them. It made her even harder with want.

Elsa threw her bra off watching Anna the whole time. She saw the redheads cock harden even more thought her underwear it only turned Elsa on more

Anna flipped them over and kissed Elsa thrusting her tongue into the blonde mouth and Elsa gasped and subsided to the kiss and unclasped Anna's bra and threw it somewhere.

Elsa moaned softly as she felt Anna's bare breasts press against hers.

Anna began to grind her clothed cock into Elsa's very warm core and Elsa grinded right back whimpering.

Elsa wanted more. She flipped Anna over again and begun to kiss down her neck. Anna hummed and threaded her fingers into Elsa's silk like hair.

Elsa reached one of Anna's breasts and latched onto one of Anna's nipples and sucked on it and clicked it with her tongue. Her other hand tweaked the other nipple and Anna was a withering mess under her gasps and whimpers came from her. She had ever barely played with her breasts and focused on other parts so she was sensitive. Her cock throbbed with want almost painfully.

"Elsa" Anna moaned out. "I want you please" Anna said and Elsa stopped and kissed her again.

Anna flipped them over and pulled Elsa's soiled panties down her legs and threw them somewhere.

Elsa pulled of Anna's boxer and her fully hard and erect cock sprang up waiting for attention

Elsa lay back spreading her legs for Anna inviting her.

If it was possible Anna became harder. Elsa laying there spread and waiting. Her hair all messed up and her chest rising and falling in anticipation. That heated look she gave her almost made Anna cum just by looking at her. Gorgeous she thought as she leaned down kissing Elsa and guiding her cock to play at Elsa's entrance and poked her.

Elsa whimpered and thrush her hips up pointedly. "Anna get inside of me" she whispered and Anna needed no more and thrust herself into Elsa fully sheathing herself. She groaned at the still ever pleasant tightness.

Elsa moaned as Anna entered the pleasure overloaded her mind. She thrust up trying to get more friction and Anna got the message and begun to ram into Elsa at a wild passion.

Elsa screamed out in pleasure at Anna's roughness telling her to go faster. She wrapped her legs tightly around Anna's waist driving the girl deeper.

Anna trust at different angled going deeper and faster she wanted that release. She hit that part inside Elsa that enacted the most pleasure and she screamed. Anna ground a thumb against Elsa's clit and the girls moans increased in volume and she thrust faster. Anna was in heaven their bodies moved in sync Elsa thrust as Anna thrust hitting that spot repeatedly that made Elsa see stars.

"Oh god Elsa you feel so good around me I'm so close" Anna moaned as she leaned in for a kiss which Elsa returned. Their thrusts became wild but still together.

Elsa felt that pull on her stomach the get wash over her she came and hard.

She felt as if she were in a volcano the white hot pleasure that when through her and her body quaked with the intensity of it.

Anna looked as Elsa came and squeezed her cock tightly. The most beautiful sight Anna had ever seen. Elsa's face in pure bliss her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body tense and tight against Anna's. This made Anna cum and hard to. She thrust a few times then stays deep inside Elsa as she came. She filled Elsa with her seed. The bliss of it overloaded Anna's mind and she collapsed on top of Elsa.

They lay their for a minute or an hour they weren't sure they just laid their as their aftershocks coursed through them completely spent.

Anna pulled out and they both groaned. Anna lay beside Elsa and pushed some stray hair out of her face. Elsa snuggled up to her feeling sleep start to cloud her mind.

"Hey Elsa what did that waiter say" Anna said curiously.

Elsa smiled and looked at Anna. "He said you and your girlfriend are beautiful together".

"Oh" Anna blushed. "So do you wanna be my girlfriend" Anna asked shyly.

Elsa giggled and kissed her. "I think we did things a little backwards don't you, but yes I'll be your girlfriend Anna". She kissed her to seal the deal and they cuddled together and fell asleep both thinking happy thoughts of one future _together._

* * *

**_alirhgt guys this fic is finished thank you for al the follows and favs keep those reviews coming you'll defenitly see more of me in the future I have so much more elsanna to write._**

**_Lover out :)_**


End file.
